1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless power driven too such as a cordless power driven drill and a cordless power driven driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a cordless power driven tool includes a body having a handle at the rear portion thereof, a spindle supported within the body and having a chuck for retaining a bit such as a drill bit and a driver bit at the forward end thereof, a motor accommodated within the body, a power transmission mechanism interposed between an output shaft of the motor and the spindle.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1-240279 discloses a cordless power driven tool in which a motor is disposed rearwardly of gear means for transmitting power to a spindle having at the forward end threof a chuck for retaining a bit. An output shaft of the motor is positioned on substantially the same axis as that of the spindle. A handle is formed at the rear portion of the body and has D-shaped configuration so as to provide a space for a hand of an operator to be inserted. A grip portion of the handle is positioned perpendicular to the spindle, so that the bit can be pressed on a work perpendicular thereto.
In the above prior art cordless power driven tool, the motor is disposed rearwardly of the spindle as well as the gear means and therefore, a portion of the body extending from the chuck to the handle becomes long. This may cause difficulties in handling the cordless power driven tool by grasping the handle, so that the power driven tool cannot be easily operated. Further, for this reason, the bit may offset against a work to be machined. For example, in the case of a cordless power driven driver, a screw may obliquely enter a work such as wood, thereby causing inadequate screwing. In the case of a cordless power driven drill, a hole is formed obliquely in the work, so that the machining operation cannot be reliably performed.